Candace's Return
by princesspopular6417
Summary: 2 years have passed. Bane and Candace have broken up. Now a person from Candace's past returns and invites her back into a life of crime. Will she accept? please read and review. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Candace's Return

By Princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman the animated series. Nor do I own the characters in this fanfic. All rights go to Warner Brothers animation and Dc comics.

Author's note: This is a sequel to my fanfic "Candace's Revenge". "Candace's Revenge" was written by me back in 2008. and it was my very first fanfic. So the formatting may look weird. Before reading this fanfic, I would read Candace's Revenge first so that this story will make sense. I was inspired to write that fic after watching the episode "Bane" and because of my experinces with getting bullied.

Summary: 2 years have passed. Candace and Bane have now broken up. A person from Candace's past invites her back into a life of crime but will she accept? Please read and review.

Chapter 1:

Candace Carter had just awoken from a good night's sleep. It was the first time in months that she was able to sleep good since her and Bane's break up. Bane had broken up with her because he decided he wanted a hot blonde model with an accent to be his girlfriend. Candace had been very heart broken.

Candace got out of her bed. She was wearing a long silk pink nightgown. She went into her bathroom and changed into her normal red business jacket with the matching red skirt and red high heels. Then she did her makeup. She applied mascara and her red lipstick.

Even though she didn't work for Rupert Thorne anymore, Candace just wanted to look her best. She walked into the kitchen and fixed herself some coffee. Then she walked over to the kitchen table where her laptop was sitting and then she sat herself down in a chair. She booted up the computer and then logged into her facespace page.

She had a new friend request. It was from her former partner in crime, Frankie Launders. She clicked accept. Then she looked at Frankie's page. Frankie's profile pic was of him standing in front of Thorne Enterprises wearing a trenchcoat. He had planned to change it.

On his Job status, it said he used to work for Thorne Enterprises. Like Candace, he was also fired. he didn't mention what he got fired for. Then Candace noticed the green dot next to Frankie's name over in the chat box.

_"oh,good! he's avaibale to chat!" _She thought and then she clicked on his name.

To be continued.


	2. Candace and Frankie's online chat

Chapter 2: Candace and Frankie's online chat

The chat box opened up.

"Hi, There!" Candace typed.

"Hi!" Frankie responded back.

"How are you doing?" Candace asked

"I'm doing ok. Still looking for a job. I got fired from Thorne Enterprises a few months ago." He replied.

"Oh, I got fired from Thorne Enterprises a few years back." Candace replied.

"What did you get fired for" Frankie asked

"I got fired for getting into a pool fight with Batman's precious little sidekick, Robin and For a audio recording that Batman brought to Rupert that had me talking to my ex boyfriend, Bane about nocking off Rupert and Ruling Gotham." Candace told him.

"Wow, that's awful! I got fired because I failed to prevent a hiest from happening at one of Thorne's buildings. In my defense, The Robber guys were twice as big as I was." He typed back.

"Lol." Candace typed back.

"So you and your boyfriend, Bane broke up?" Frankie asked.

"Yes. He broke up with me because he wanted some hot blonde model named Emma who has an accent. He told me I wasn't good enough and that I was ugly. :(" She replied.

"Oh, Candace. I'm very sorry that happened to you. :(. At least, I would know how to treat a girl!" Frankie told her.

"Frankie, you say the sweetest things about me! :)" Candace replied.

"Can I see you again? how about tommrow night?" Frankie asked.

"Sure! I would be delighted! Come by my house! :) I give you my address." Candace replied.

and With that, Candace gave him her address and logged off.

She couldn't believe it. For the first time, She was falling in love again.

To be continued.


	3. Frankie at Candace's

Chapter 3:

The Next day, Candace was in her living room watching Felix the cat cartoons. an hour passed and She finally heard a knock at her door. She answered it. Frankie was standing right infront of her.

"Frankie, You're here!" Candace said, smiling excitely.

"Hey, baby! you're looking just as pretty as I remember." Frankie told her, Smiling.

Candace hugged him.

Candace had never felt this way about him before. She used to only think of him as her partner. Frankie stepped into the house.

He walked over to the sofa and sat down. Candace started rubbing his shoulders.

"So, You were telling me about your troubles and I came over because I wanted to help get your mind off of them." Frankie told her

"Yeah. What did you have in mind?" Candace asked, dreamily still rubbing Frankie's shoulders.

"I'm not sure. I'll think of something." Frankie replied

"I know the secret idenities of Batman and Robin." Candace told him.

"Oh, do you now?" Frankie asked her, curiously

"Yes, Batman is Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson is Robin!" Candace told him, excited

"This is so Juicy! We so have to get revenge on them!" Frankie told her.

Suddenly an evil grin flashed upon Frankie's face.

"I have the perfect plan! didn't Bruce Wayne and his wife just have a baby?" He asked.

"Yes,They had a beautiful baby girl. She has Blonde hair and Blue eyes. She has very pretty rosy cheeks too. I forgot her name though. I think it's Angelina or something." Candace told him.

"Well, My plan is to kidnap their precious little baby and demand a very large ransom! We'll be rich!" Frankie told her, now rubbing his hands together.

"Or we could just blackmail them." Candace replied.

"No, Candace. I want to take something they'll find very precious. and that baby's perfect!" He told her.

To be continued.

...

Author's note: So how are you Ladies and Gentlemen enjoying this fic so far? Please leave feedback (reviews). Uh, oh it looks like Bruce's baby daughter is in danger as Frankie and Candace plan to kidnap her. I wonder how Batman and Robin will react!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Meanwhile at Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne was sitting in his big comfy chair. He was bouncing his baby daughter, Angie on his knee. As he bounced her, She giggled happily. Bruce was smiling like he never had before. Ever since, Angie was born, He found himself smiling alot more. He hadn't smiled much since his parents were murdered when He was 8.

"You like it when I bounce you don't you, sweetie pie? yes, you do! Yes, my little princess does!" Bruce said, in a babying tone.

The baby just giggled and cooed back.

Then Bruce noticed the baby's pink blanket and wrapped her in it. Then he cuddled her close to him.

"I love you, Angie and I will do my best to always protect you." He told her, soothingly.

and with that, Baby Angie fell alseep comfortable in Bruce's arms.

Meanwhile back at Candace's house,

"Frankie, I haven't been in Jail in years and I really don't want to end back up in there." Candace told him.

"Relax. We won't. All we'll do is kidnap the baby, send a ransom note, the parents comply, we have a nice peaceful transaction and the police will never know." He told Candace.

"Well, ok then." Candace replied.

"Good! Now here's the plan, After the baby's been put in her crib in the nursery for the night, you're going to sneak though the window and grab her. also grab her diaper bag so we don't have to steal baby supplies." Frankie told her.

So that night, Frankie drove Candace to Wayne Manor. They were going to put the plan into action. Carrie had just put Angie into her crib for the night. Candace snuck through the window. She began to notice the nursery.

"Wow. it's really pink in here." Candace said to herself.

"Baby Angie was still awake. She giggled a little when she saw Candace.

"Shhhhhhhh." Candace told her, putting her finger up to her lips.

"Then Candace scooped the baby up into her arms. Then She grabbed the diaper bag.

Then she headed back out the window and got into the passenger's seat of Frankie's car and They drove off.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

An hour later, Carrie went to check on Baby Angie. She hadn't heard her baby crying or giggling for a while and became concerned. She walked into the nursery and looked into the crib. Then she realized the baby was gone!

"Bruce, Darling Come Quick!" Carrie shouted.

"What's the matter, Carrie?" Bruce asked, running to her

"Our baby, She's gone! She's been kidnapped!" Carrie told him.

Carrie was so upset and scared, she fainted.

Bruce rushed over to Angie's crib. He couldn't believe it. His beautiful baby daughter was gone.

"Whoever did this is going to pay!" Bruce shouted.

...

Meanwhile, Baby Angie was in Candace's lap in Frankie's car, crying

"Waaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaah!" She cried.

"Candace, get that brat to stop crying!" Frankie demanded.

"I'm trying!" Candace replied.

Baby Angie was scared. She didn't know these people. She wanted to be back at home snuggled in her loving parents arms.

"Shhhh! There, There. it's alright. go to sleep." Candace told the baby.

Baby Angie continued to cry.

"Maybe she's hungry. give her a bottle." Frankie told Candace.

Candace reached into the pink sequin diaper bag and pulled out a bottle. The milk in it was still fresh and warm. She put it in the baby's mouth.

Baby Angie stopped crying and sucked at the bottle.

"Whew!" Frankie and Candace said, wiping their foreheads.

They had finally arrived at their hideout.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Carrie called the police. Meanwhile, Bruce was in the batcave getting dressed as Batman. He told Dick about Baby Angie's kidnapping. Dick was also getting dressed as Robin.

"I can't believe it! Who would kidnap my precious little baby sister?" Dick asked.

"I'm not sure. We have enemies lined up around the block. I'm sure we'll find out soon!" Bruce replied.

At that moment, Bruce recived a special envelope in the mail. He opened it. It was a ransom demand.

It went like this:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Wayne,

We have your precious little baby. If you ever want to see her again, bring 10 million dollars to the Gotham Inn pool during after hours. To make an exact time, midnight tommrow night. We want Bruce to come and Bring Dick. Come as Batman and Robin, we know your secret! No police, No media, No reporters. failure to comply with this ransom note will end up resulting in bad things happening to baby Angie.

Signed,

A person

(You'll find out who we are when you come for Angie.)

Meanwhile, Candace and Frankie were chilling at their new hideout. Their hideout was a room in the Gotham Inn. It had free wifi for Candace. Candace had put Baby Angie in a playpen so she could use her laptop. Candace logged on to a fancy jewelery website. She clicked on a picture of very beautiful, expenisve pearls.

Candace sighed. "Just think when we collect the ransom money for this kid, I'll finally be able to afford those beautiful, expensive french pearls I've always wanted!" Candace said.

At that moment, Baby Angie began to cry./p

"Waaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She cried.

"Frankie, it's your turn to see what's wrong with her." Candace told him.

Frankie walked over to the playpen and picked the baby up.

In his best babying tone, Frankie asked "What's the matter, Angie?"

Baby Angie continued to cry.

"Aw, Don't cry little baby, Please." Frankie said, calmly.

The baby continued to cry once more.

Frankie tried tickling her.

"Coochie Coochie Coo! Is that making you happy?" Frankie asked trying to get her to stop crying.

Baby Angie sniffeled. Then Frankie sniffed the air. The baby needed a diaper change.

"Candace, Baby Angie needs her diaper changed!" Frankie hollared.

"So change her diaper then." Candace replied/p

"Ew! gross! no! I'm not going anywhere near that diaper! it's rotten!" Frankie told her.

"Fine. I'll change her. Hand her over." Candace told him, annoyed.

Frankie handed the baby over to Candace.

Candace took the baby into the bathroom and changed her diaper.

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"It was now the night for the transaction to get Baby Angie back. Bruce and Dick got ready as Batman and Robin once again.

"Are you ready to go save baby Angie?" Batman asked Robin

"Totally! let's do this!" Robin replied.

Batman and Robin went to the Gotham inn pool as requested.

They brought a brief case full of money. And of course came as their secret idenities

Candace and Frankie arrived wearing trenchcoats and black hats. They had the baby in tow wrapped in a pink blanket.

Ah, we see you have come as Batman and Robin just like we asked. Did you bring the money?" Frankie asked.

"Yes, we brought the money. Do you have the baby?" Batman replied.

"Yes, We have her right here." Candace replied, showing them Baby Angie wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"You also happen to know our secret idenities. We want to know who you are too." Batman told them.

Fine." Frankie replied.

He and Candace took off their trenchcoats and black hats to reveal who they were.

"Candace and Frankie?" Robin said.

"That's right! We're the kidnappers!" Candace replied, chuckling evily.

"Why did you do it Candace? Why kidnap a sweet adorable baby?" Robin asked.

"Because it was Frankie's idea!" She told him, pointing at Frankie.

"Yeah, I guess it was kinda my idea. I've sort of always wanted revenge on you both for always going and ruining Rupert's plans!" Frankie replied.

"Enough chit chat! hand over the money or little Angie, here goes for a moonlight dip!" Candace demanded.

Batman complied. Candace counted the money.

"Looks like the money's five million short. I guess little Angie is going for a swim then!" Candace replied.

Candace dropped the baby. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh!" Batman screamed.

"Luckily, Robin was able to grab hold of the baby before she could fall into the water.

After he saved Angie, Robin handed her over to Batman. Batman cradled his baby daughter in his arms. She was safe and sound.

Frankie and Candace tried to escape. However they weren't so lucky!

Frankie tried hiding behind an Ice cream cart.

Robin cornered Candace by the pool.

"So, Candace how deep does this pool go up to?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. 10 feet maybe." Candace replied.

"Well, it looks like you're going for a swim!" Robin told her.

Robin pushed Candace into the pool.

Frankie came out from hiding behind the ice cream cart.

He came up behind Robin.

"You leave her alone!" Frankie told him, preparing to hit Robin in the head with a brick.

Batman came up behind Frankie and knocked him out.

An hour later the police came and arrested Candace and Frankie.

The end.

So how did ya'll like the story? Please comment and leave feedback for me. Thanks! and See ya next time!

Thanks, Princesspopular6417


End file.
